Negima: El regreso (Reesubido)
by tojaka
Summary: Alguien llega a Mahora, alguien quien más de uno pensaba que había desaparecido, como se lo tomaran ciertas personas que pensaban que sería difícil volverla a ver?


**Negima no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Era un día soleado en Mahora, en las calles no se podía ver apenas gente ya que los estudiantes de ese lugar habían empezado las clases. En una de las estaciones de tren se podía ver un hombre que acababa de llegar, a simple vista se podía deducir que no era muy mayor, estaba vestido todo de negro, no se lo podía ver el rostro ya que se lo cubría con una capa que llevaba.

"Bueno, bueno, este sitio no ha cambiado apenas, parece que fue ayer cuando estuve aquí, veamos, según la información que me han dado, debe estar por allí…" Dijo el hombre sonriendo con nostalgia

El hombre dejo la estación adentrándose en la ciudad-escuela. Mientras tanto en una escuela de Mahora, las clases habían finalizado, por lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes salían de sus aulas a toda prisa como si el sonido de la campana les hubiera alegrado el día, en una de las aulas quedaba un profesor y una alumna que estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

"E-Espera, maestra!" grito el profesor, al ver que se iba la estudiante, tenía el cabello de color rojo y negro que lo llevaba sujetado con una goma, sus ojos eran de un marrón rojizo oscuro, llevaba unas lentes pequeñas encima de la nariz, respecto a la ropa llevaba un traje verde oscuro

"Que ocurre niño?" dijo la estudiante girándose con una mirada de fastidio, tenía el cabello muy largo rubio platino y sus ojos eran de color azul

"Yo veras… Puedes esperarte un momento? Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo… Importante" dijo el profesor poniéndose cada vez más nervioso, eso no pasó desapercibido para la estudiante. Arqueo una ceja y fue hacia donde estaba el profesor

"De que quieres hablar? Tengo prisa" dijo la estudiante, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

"Bueno yo…"dijo el profesor, estaba ruborizándose cada vez más al ver la mirada de la estudiante fija en él

"Porque te sonrojas de repente?"

El profesor desvió la mirada y la estudiante empezó a perder la paciencia

"Yo… "

"Tú qué? "

Al ver que el profesor no contestaba, la estudiante suspiro y comenzó a irse hacia la puerta de clase

"E-Espera!" Grito el profesor, entonces la estudiante se dio la vuelta

"Cuando tengas claras tus ideas, me lo dices, sino es una pérdida de tiempo estar aquí, y como ya te he dicho tengo prisa" dijo la estudiante y comenzó a alejarse

"Te… Quiero…" murmuro el profesor

El profesor dijo esas palabras con una voz tan floja que cualquiera apenas podría haber entendido lo que decía, pero no era el caso de la estudiante quien se giró de repente y le dio una expresión de sorprendida.

"Que has dicho? Repítelo"

El profesor se puso cada vez más tenso y su cara estaba completamente roja, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza. La estudiante se acercó a él y lo agarro de la camisa.

"Te lo volveré a decir, repítelo!"

En ese momento el profesor hubiera querido no haber dicho nada, haberlo dejado estar y seguir como siempre, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás, entonces cogió las fuerzas suficientes para repetírselo de nuevo, aunque la respuesta por parte de ella fuera agresiva, ya que ella siempre había querido a su padre, y sabía que esas palabras deberían significar algo para ella, no es fácil decirle a un vampiro que ha vivido durante siglos que le quieres cuando lo que suele escuchar es todo lo contrario.

"Te quiero Evangeline…" dijo el profesor, cerró los ojos y espero una respuesta que parecía que nunca llegaba, entonces los volvió abrir

"Porque?" Pregunto Evangeline, mirando fijamente al profesor y soltándolo de la camisa

"Que?"

"Porque de repente me dices eso, es alguna broma?"

"No, es verdad, desde hace un tiempo me di cuenta, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, tu siempre has querido a mi padre… Por lo que sabía que me rechazarías, aun así quise decírtelo, de lo contrario no podría seguir con esta angustia"

"Has estado hablando con Kagurazaka o con ese animalejo? Hablas como si te hubieran dado consejo"

El profesor desvió la mirada y Evangeline suspiro.

"Mira, si piensas así, dudo que te de un si por respuesta, mi discípulo no debería de darse por vencido y esperar a que le rechacen porque la persona que ama le guste otra persona"

"Entonces…"

"No te diré que si ni que no, tengo que pensármelo, ahora empieza a cambiar de actitud porque si no te diré un no por respuesta, ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos niño" dijo Evangeline, entonces salió del aula, dejando al profesor pensando sobre ello

Mientras tanto en una de las calles de Mahora.

"Debería de ser por aquí… Maldita sea, llevo rato andando, porque tuvo que irse a vivir tan lejos? O eso o la dirección que me dieron está mal, espero que no sea así, porque si no se va acordar de esta" dijo el hombre con una expresión de enfado

Mientras Chachamaru una de las estudiantes que iba a la clase 3A, estaba preparando té para Evangeline quien hace poco tiempo había llegado y se había ido a su habitación, le pareció oír algo que decía Evangeline refunfuñando pero lo dejo estar.

En la habitación, Evangeline estaba tumbada en su cama.

"_Es cierto que siempre me ha gustado Nagi, a pesar de que me puso esa maldición, y todavía no ha vuelto, ni siquiera sé dónde está… Baka, tch, voy a leer algo_" pensaba Evangeline, se levantó y cogió un libro de varios que tenía en la estantería, después regreso a su cama y se puso a leer para así poder olvidarse de todo por un rato, fueron pasando los minutos hasta que Chachamaru fue a su habitación.

"Disculpe ama" dijo Chachamaru con una voz tranquila

"Que ocurre Chachamaru?" dijo Evangeline sin apartar la mirada del libro

"Hay alguien en la puerta que desea verla"

"Ahora no quiero ver a nadie, estoy ocupada, dile a Takamichi o alguna de esas niñas que regrese en otro momento" dijo Evangeline mirando de reojo a Chachamaru

"No es Takamichi, ni ninguna estudiante"

"Es el director?" pregunto Evangeline arqueando una ceja

"No ama" respondió Chachamaru

"Entonces dile que se vaya a otra parte, Chachamaru"

Chachamaru asintió, bajo las escaleras y fue hacia la puerta donde la persona la estaba esperando.

"Lo siento pero el ama no quiere ver a nadie en estos momentos, quizás puedas verla más tarde"

"Eh? No quiere verme? Eso es raro, debe estar enfadada por lo que le hice… Chachamaru no?"

Chachamaru asintió.

"Dile que es importante, intenta convencerla"

"Lo intentare" dijo Chachamaru, cerró la puerta, subió de nuevo las escaleras y fue hacia la habitación de nuevo

"Siento molestarle ama…" dijo Chachamaru mirando a Evangeline que seguía leyendo el libro

"Que ocurre ahora?" dijo Evangeline mirando a Chachamaru con los ojos entrecerrados

"La visita insiste en verla"

"Ya te dije que no quiero ver a nadie Chachamaru"

"Lo se ama, pero al parecer no quiere irse y tiene algo importante que decirle"

"Muy bien, vamos a ver quién se atreve a molestar al Evangelio Oscuro, espero que sea importante como dice porque de lo contrario va a saber porque me llaman de esa manera" dijo Evangeline cerrando el libro enfadada

"…"

Evangeline bajo por las escaleras y fue hacia la puerta.

"Muy bien, si no quieres morir, más te vale empezar a decirme que quieres!" grito Evangeline abriendo la puerta

"No has cambiado nada Evangeline" dijo el hombre sonriendo

"NAGI?!" grito Evangeline mirando al hombre sorprendida

"Ha pasado un tiempo" dijo Nagi riéndose

"Que haces tú aquí?!"

"Veras fui a ver al director y me dijo que vivías aquí, ah, es cierto, vine a quitarte la maldición"

"QUE?!"grito Evangeline sorprendida

"Pareces bastante sorprendida te dije que volvería no?"

"Sabes cuánto hace que estoy aquí por tu culpa?!"

"Eh…" dijo Nagi mientras se rascaba la cabeza por detrás mientras lo pensaba

"Llevo 15 años! Quince estudiando en una clase rodeada de colegialas con pajaritos en la cabeza! Por no decir que no puedo usar mi verdadero poder!" dijo Evangeline gritando con enfado

"Ah… Pues sí que ha pasado bastante tiempo... Perdona, perdí la noción del tiempo, pero ahora puedo quitártela no? Vas a dejar que lo haga o prefieres continuar así?"

"Tengo que responderte a ello? Claro que no quiero seguir así!"

"Bien, entonces me dejas pasar? Siento como si hubiera discutido con alguien y me estuviera echando de casa" dijo Nagi con una mueca

"Está bien, pasa" dijo Evangeline, mirando a Nagi con los ojos entrecerrados

Nagi entro en la casa y Evangeline cerró la puerta.

"Entonces, voy a empezar, a ver el libro…"

Nagi cogió el libro que tenía escondido por de la capa y empezó a buscar en él el hechizo.

"Tienes para rato?"

"Un momento, aquí esta... Madre mía que largo, cuando lo haya leído tienes que beber de mi sangre, entendido?"

Evangeline miro a Nagi con curiosidad.

"Porque?" pregunto Evangeline mirando a Nagi con curiosidad

"Porque al decir el hechizo de desactivación es necesario que tomes la sangre de quien te hizo la maldición o algún mago descendiente de él que tenga un poder igual o superior "

Evangeline asintió.

"Bien, -_Manman terro-terro_… - "

Nagi empezó a decir el hechizo y salió un circulo en forma de estrella en el suelo de color azul donde ellos estaban, iluminando todo el piso, entonces cuando termino el conjuro, Nagi se agacho para ponerse en la misma altura que Evangeline.

"Ahora solo queda que tomes mi sangre"

Evangeline miro a Nagi y se ruborizo, entonces se acercó al cuello, puso sus colmillos en él y comenzó a beber de su sangre, en ese momento apareció un destello que cubrió toda la habitación y que después de unos segundos se desvaneció, entonces Evangeline retiro sus colmillos.

"Funciono?" dijo Nagi sonriendo

Evangeline levanto las manos y se las miro, después de unos segundos su expresión de seriedad cambio dando una sonrisa.

"Finalmente mis poderes están de vuelta… Puedo salir de este lugar en el que he estado tanto tiempo… Ha! Ha! Ha!" dio Evangeline con euforia

"Oye Evangeline, siento interrumpir tu momento, pero me gustaría que no te fueras todavía" dijo Nagi mirando a Evangeline con los ojos entrecerrados

"Porque?" pregunto Evangeline mirando a Nagi fijamente

"Que te haya quitado la maldición no significa que puedas irte, te dije que te la quitaría cuando te graduases, pero todavía no lo has hecho no?"

"Como querías que me graduase si nunca regresabas! Aunque lo hubiera hecho no hubiera podido graduarme por lo que hubiera tenido que repetir constantemente!"

Nagi desvió la mirada y se levantó.

"Ah… Es cierto… De todas formas, yo me quedare un tiempo por aquí, me gustaría que te quedaras"

"Lo dices por Negi?"

"Si, bueno, ya sabes, no he estado mucho tiempo con él" dijo Nagi dándose en la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras sonreía

"…"

"Pero…" Dijo Nagi, mirando ahora a Evangeline seriamente

"También es por algo más que he venido aquí…"

Evangeline arqueo una ceja.

"Que?" dijo Evangeline arqueando una ceja

"Te lo diré más tarde, ahora me gustaría ir a ver a Negi… Ah, por cierto… Evangeline"

"Que quieres?"

"Bueno, veras… Ejem!"dijo Nagi aclarándose la garganta

Evangeline miro con curiosidad a Nagi.

"No tengo ningún sitio al que quedarme…"

Evangeline miro a Nagi fijamente.

"Puedo quedarme aquí?"

"Me estas pidiendo que te deje quedar?" dijo Evangeline sorprendida

Nagi asintió.

"A qué viene ese cambio de actitud? Vienes aquí, me quitas la maldición y ahora me pides que te deje quedar, te has dado un golpe en la cabeza cuando venias?"

"Claro que no, pero que tiene de malo? No tengo ningún sitio al que quedarme, te parecería normal que me quedase en alguna habitación donde están las estudiantes?"

"Yo soy una estudiante"

"Pero tienes más edad"

"Que insinúas?"

"Entonces, me dejas sí o no?" Pregunto Nagi

"Está bien" dijo Evangeline suspirando

"Bien! Entonces luego vendré, que vaya bien!" dijo Nagi sonriendo

Nagi salió por la puerta y se fue a ver a Negi, mientras Negi estaba en su habitación con Asuna y Konoka, preparando las clases.

"Negi, que te apetece de cenar?" Pregunto Konoka con una sonrisa

"Cualquier cosa estará bien Konoka, gracias" respondió Negi sonriendo

"Como quieras Negi"

"Mm…"

"Te preocupa algo Asuna?" pregunto Negi, al ver que Asuna estaba muy concentrada mirando el libro que tenía encima de la mesa

"Eh? Ah, es este ejercicio que no lo entiendo muy bien" respondió Asuna, señalando con el bolígrafo al libro, entonces Negi se acercó para echar un vistazo al libro

"De que es?"

"Matemáticas"

"Déjame ver si puedo ayudarte"

"Pero no eres profesor de inglés tú?" dijo Asuna sorprendida

"Eh? Sí, pero no se me daban mal las matemáticas"

Asuna miro a Negi con los ojos entrecerrados.

"… Que suerte la tuya" dijo Asuna mirando a Negi con los ojos entrecerrados

"Eh?"

En ese momento, alguien golpeo la puerta.

"Ya voy yo" dijo Asuna levantándose y hiendo hacia la puerta

"Quién es?" pregunto Asuna al abrir la puerta

"Hola! Esta Negi?"

"Eh?"

Asuna miro a Nagi de arriba a abajo.

"Mm… Si está pero para que quieres verlo?"

Nagi se quitó la capucha.

"Ah! Espera… Tu eres!" grito Asuna sorprendida

"Quien es Asuna?" pregunto Negi desde dentro de la habitación

Nagi entro dentro de la habitación.

"Hola Negi, has crecido mucho"

"Pa-pa… **Papa**?!" dijo Negi muy sorprendido

"Ese es tu padre Negi?" dijo Konoka mientras miraba a Nagi con curiosidad

"Si-Si…" dijo Negi con una voz entrecortada

"Como es que estas aquí? Porque apareces de repente? Sabes lo que ha tenido que pasar Negi!" dijo Asuna con una voz dramática y señalando a Nagi

"Lo se… Me disculpo por ello" dijo Nagi con una mirada seria

"Conmigo no tienes que disculparte, es con Negi" dijo Asuna con los brazos cruzados

Nagi miro a Negi y este tenía una mirada temblorosa y profunda.

"Siento no haber estado todo este tiempo, pero tenía mis razones"

"Pero ahora estoy aquí y tengo pensado quedarme un tiempo, al menos hasta que consigas las practicas aquí" dijo Nagi con una sonrisa

"En serio?" dijo Negi con una expresión de sorpresa

"Entonces, has venido para quedarte no?" pregunto Asuna con una mano apoyada en la cintura

"Esa es una razón, la otra es para quitarle la maldición a Evangeline" dijo Nagi mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice

"Ah! Es cierto!" grito Negi con una voz preocupada

"Claro, cuando tienes pensado verla? Podemos acompañarte"

"No es necesario, ya fui a verla antes y se le la quite"

"Eh!" grito Asuna sorprendida

"Entonces la maestra es libre"

"Eh? Que maestra? Evangeline? Maestra de qué?" dijo Nagi confuso mirando a Negi con unos signos de interrogación a su alrededor

"Es una larga historia" dijo Asuna suspirando

"Me alegro de que el padre de Negi se vaya a quedar una temporada aquí!" grito Konoka con una voz entusiasmada y juntando las manos

"Konoka, no lo digas en alto, sino-"

De repente se escucharon golpes en la puerta

"Asuna! Abre la puerta inmediatamente! Sé que el padre del profesor Negi está ahí! De lo contrario tirare la puerta abajo!" grito una estudiante, detrás de la puerta de la habitación

"Ni se te ocurra tirar la puerta! Ya voy! Por esto lo decía…" dijo Asuna suspirando y mirando a Konoka

"Si que tiene el oído fino" dijo Nagi con una mueca

"No lo sabes bien…" dijo Asuna suspirando fuertemente, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, al hacerlo la estudiante se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Nagi

"No hace falta que des las buenas tardes… " dijo Asuna mirando a la estudiante de reojo

"Usted debe ser el padre de Negi" dijo la estudiante con estrellas en los ojos

"Si, mi nombre es Nagi Springfield, encantado" dijo Nagi guiñando el ojo

"Es tal como me imagine! Yo soy Ayaka Yukihiro, encantada! El profesor Negi es un excelente profesor!"

"Sera_ baka" _dijo Asuna con los brazos cruzados y mirando Ayaka con los ojos entrecerrados mientras daba una sonrisa torcida

"Me ha parecido que decías algo Asuna" dijo Ayaka mirando Asuna fijamente mientras se acercaba a ella

"Que eres baka" dijo Asuna cerrando los ojos

"Eh!"

Asuna y Ayaka comenzaron a discutir.

"Que les pasa?" pregunto Nagi con una gota detrás de la cabeza

"No te preocupes siempre están discutiendo pero en verdad se llevan bien" respondió Konoka sonriendo

"…"

"Preparare algo, quieres quedarte a cenar Nagi?"

"Está bien, gracias"

Konoka le dio una sonrisa y se fue a continuar con la cena, más tarde, después de haber cenado, Ayaka se fue a regañadientes ya que quería quedarse más tiempo, pero Asuna le dijo que era ya tarde y que tenía que acostarse temprano ya que al siguiente día le tocaba trabajar.

"Bien, tengo que irme" dijo Nagi levantándose

"Puedes quedarte si quieres, puedes dormir con Negi" dijo Asuna señalando la cama de Negi

"No, gracias"

"Pero tienes sitio para dormir?" pregunto Konoka preocupada

"Si, estoy en casa de Evangeline viviendo en este momento"

"Eh! Eso no es peligroso? Puede que beba de tu sangre cuando menos te lo esperes o saber qué cosas podría hacerte" dijo Asuna sorprendida

"No lo creo que sea tan peligroso" dijo Nagi riendo

"Tengo que irme Negi, nos veremos mañana" dijo Nagi sonriéndole a Negi

Negi asintió, entonces antes de que Nagi se fuera por la puerta, se detuvo y le miro.

"Oh, por cierto Negi"

"Que?"

"Que te parecería si pudieras tener una madre?"

"Eh? Bueno yo… No me importaría… Pero, porque lo preguntas papa?"

"Te lo diré más tarde"

Nagi salió por la puerta y se fue a casa de Evangeline dejando a Negi intrigado.

"No lo entiendo del todo" dijo Asuna arqueando una ceja

"A lo mejor está saliendo con alguien" dijo Konoka sonriendo

"Eh!" grito Asuna sorprendida

Minutos después Nagi llego a casa de Evangeline, Chachamaru le abrió la puerta, al entrar encontró a Evangeline en su forma adulta sentada en el sofá.

"Ya hablaste con Negi?" pregunto Evangeline, mirando a Nagi

Nagi asintió.

"Por cierto, que querías decirme antes?" pregunto Evangeline mientras se ponía en una posición más cómoda en el sofá

"Eh?"

"Ya sabes, antes de irte dijiste que me querías decir algo"

"Oh, sí, eso…"

Nagi se sentó al lado de Evangeline y puso una mirada seria.

"… Qué?"

"Veras lo que quería decirte es…" dijo Nagi cogiéndole las manos a Evangeline

"Que haces?" dijo Evangeline con curiosidad

"Evangeline, yo te quiero"

"Creo que no he escuchado bien, que es lo que has dicho?" dijo Evangeline mirando a Nagi con los ojos entrecerrados

"He dicho que te quiero Eva"

"**QUE?!" **grito Evangeline muy sorprendida

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 1, si os ha gustado el capítulo dejar un review, gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo :) **

**(He reesubido la historia cambiado la forma de escribir, a partir de ahora los capítulos que haga, los escribiré de esta forma tanto en esta como las demás historias que tengo) **

**Gracias por los comentarios que me dejáis, me animan de verdad XD**

**Se por el manga que la aparición de Nagi no tiene sentido aquí por lo que paso, pero me vino en mente hacer esta historia. **


End file.
